The present invention is related to the field of cleaning apparatuses such as vacuum cleaners and steam cleaners, and in particular to cleaning apparatuses providing both vacuum cleaning and steam cleaning functionality.
Bothe steam cleaners and vacuum cleaners are known. Examples of steam appliances include those disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Nos. 2009/0320231 and U.S. Patent Application No. 2008/0066789, filed Jun. 27, 2008 and Jun. 27, 2007. Examples of vacuum cleaners include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,736,873 and 6,874,197, issued May 18, 2004 and Apr. 5, 2005, respectively.
A versatile combination steam mop and vacuum has previously been introduced in a product known as Shark® Vac-Then-Steam® MV2010. Consumers have responded well to the MV2010, and would like even greater versatility and performance.